prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A/@comment-4181755-20110907090116
Ok I have a theory on who A is and I will explain my theory and I think it’s as a good theory as any I think it’s clear that that every thing that happens to the girls is not all A’s doing but I do think A is Maya, up Emily’s girlfriend and here is why First theory: Secret box.my which was a suspicion until season 2 and her talk with Emily amongst other things confirmed my suspicions. ok due to Maya living in Alison’s house after her murder she might have came across Alison’s diary or something like that and that was a simple suspicion until Jason showed Aria that box he found in allies’ room and there was nothing left in there, Maya could have very well have found all of the secrets and what not Allison had on the girls and used it against the girls Second theory: The weakest link. personally I don’t think Maya is even gay I think she only pretended to be one to get to Emily who she found out was a lesbian from Alison’s ? Like I said I don’t know if it’s files or diary or what but am going to call it a Dairy it might not be but any ways Due to her relation ship with Emily and her being a scared to confront her mom about her sexuality, and other things I can’t really remember at the moment but due to her relationship with Emily I think that’s why she calls Emily the weakest link and that and that whole get my hands around your neck stuff I mean there defiantly some sexual subtext between A and Emily Third theory: They tried to make me go to rehab. but Maya said no no no , maybe she never really went to boot camp but said she did who knows , but lets say she did , Maya/a would have more than enough resources to spy on the girls or have others due her biting while she was away at camp , but what really interests me is what she said at the dinner , she said that she lived forty five minutes away from rosewood , hey would someone in rehab or is finished with rehab have to go to counseling maybe at the local shrink , that’s right you guessed it or rather I did , and she been living near rosewood for a few weeks now but never bothered to get in touch with Emily so why would they bother bringing her back now after all this time ?!?!?. Final thought: so my theory might not be perfect but it’s the best I got and though I don’t really know have a good reason why Maya would want to hurt and blackmail the girls like that other than she’s crazy hence the counseling and rehab and also I know there are a bunch of wholes in my story so please feel free to point them out. Also know that I don’t have any bias in this theory because I just love love love love Bianca Lawson I loved her sooooooooooooo much on Buffy as Kendra the vampire slayer(still don’t know why joss had her killed off ) and I love her as Emily on the vampire diaries’ she plays bonnie Bennett long dead ancestor witch who hates Damon so do I for reasonable reasons so if there any Damon fan girls hear chill , I have a blog on Damon at the vampire diaries wiki check it out.